


Bury Your Dreams By The Willow Tree

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he hadn't known that Peter meant no good at all, he definitely realized now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Your Dreams By The Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> [Yeah, so … Peter is a creep? Peter is a creep *nods*]

 

Isaac should have seen it coming, but he was too preoccupied with the events that took place to notice the signs of what approached, or how close he stood to the abyss. One more step and the solid ground under his feet would be gone.

He didn't take that step, but was pushed, and he crashed down hard. Before it even registered with him that Peter had tripped him—before he could wonder why—the man was over him. All smirks and threatening blue eyes, he pinned Isaac to the ground with his full weight and fixed his gaze on him.

“What the fuck?” Isaac meant to spit out, but didn't get past the first word; the other two were hurled back into his throat by a blow to his face that made him see stars and taste blood. If he hadn't known that Peter meant no good at all, he definitely realized now.

Isaac's eyes widened before they flashed with amber. His claws pricked his fingertips. His body vibrated with an urge to shift that was extinguished immediately by a growl resembling an Alpha's more than a Beta's. All of a sudden, Isaac lay very still, succumbing to confusion and shock.

While his mind raced a mile a minute, not one of his thoughts reached his mouth. He knew that begging for mercy would made no difference.

Other than a low, “It'll only hurt more if you fight it,” Peter didn't care for words, either.

If he had said anything more, if he'd reveled in exerting power over the boy like he _always_ reveled in his success, maybe Isaac would have found the strength to fight him off. Instead, the eerie silence, broken only by the sounds of the preserve's nocturnal creatures, rendered him thoroughly helpless. As if he was ten again and climbing into the freezer for the very first time with tears flowing freely and sobs tearing at his throat but sans even a tiny spark of rebellion.

As if he was twelve again, climbing into his father's—

The sound of ripping fabric chased the memory away, only to have Isaac face his current horrors. He looked up at Peter with pleading eyes, opened his mouth again, a powerless _please_ on his lips, and met only laughter, cold and deadly like katana steel.

Isaac squeezed his eyes shut, but his mind couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried to conjure the good memories: sweet kisses, gentle touches, whispered _I love yous_. Comfort. Safety. _Mom?_

Tears pricked his eyes when Peter pushed inside him, started falling down when he slammed into him, harder, faster, deeper. And yet, even though Peter didn't even bother to restrain his arms, Isaac did not once try to sink his claws into the man's flesh, did not once attempt to fight him off.

In a way, this was exactly where he should be.

_Look at you sucking cock like a backstreet hooker. Such a disgrace._

He had been here all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Slashing the Drabble** , prompt #364: _Past Prompts Revisited_ , choosing prompt #002: _A Pairing You've Never Written Before._
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
